


Seek so Shall Ye Find

by Missy



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Character Study, Christmas, Christmas Tea, Double Drabble, Family, Found Family, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Anne and her children come to tea, and Marilla feels particularly, happily greatful.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Seek so Shall Ye Find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingreatwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingreatwaters/gifts).



“Mercy’s sake!” Marilla laughed and took Anne’s coat as she stomped her way over the threshold, knocking away snowflakes. There were a never-ending parade of children behind her – Marilla swore that every year there were two more children holding on to Anne’s apron strings. 

“I had to bring everyone to tea,” Anne said grandly. “It’s the Christmas holiday and they don’t get enough of you, Marilla.”

That was true enough, but Marilla was happily busy. There was her involvement with the ladies’ auxiliary social club, how she’d gone ahead and taken up substitute teaching - and the fact that she was seeing a wonderful someone whom she’d have to suggest come meet Anne eventually. For the moment, there was strong English tea and the gingersnaps she’d made that morning, which Rilla tried to stab Jem with as they fought on the rug.

“Are you happy, Marilla?” Anne asked, as they washed the dishes a few hours later.

“I am happy now,” Marilla said. Because her life was getting more exciting, step by step by step – and because Anne was there, and Davy, and because they had made up a family, whole cloth, out of hard work, real love, and moonspun wishes.


End file.
